


猫豹面包

by LisaJane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 主要角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaJane/pseuds/LisaJane
Summary: 一个还没开始，就要结束的故事。





	猫豹面包

**Author's Note:**

> 睡不着的时候就容易胡说八道，纪念一下我那已经被官方彻底遗忘了的部长。

“他死了 。”  
“他死了？”他们告诉我帕西瓦尔 格瑞夫斯已经死了，我大吃一惊。  
我是说，我并不是真的大吃一惊，毕竟，毕竟那可是格林德沃，对吧？他不会给自己留下那么大个隐患，他深思熟虑，未雨绸缪，为达目的不择手段，他怎么可能在不需要他的情况下还留他活口？我早就猜到了。  
但猜测和真的听到别人告诉你是两码事。所以，我愣在那里不知作何反应，应该也不算是太过失礼。  
"他是个好上司——"对方发出一声响亮的叹息，“——兢兢业业，他在的那几年，我从来没觉得纽约这么安全过。”  
他当然是个好上司，这我知道，虽然我从未亲眼见证。但这些年来蒂娜一直对他念念不忘。她总向我提起他，提起他有多雷厉风行，有多说一不二。她还提起他对下属——不只是对她，有多关照。他鼓励他们，教导他们，他们在他手下从一个个职场菜鸟逐渐成长为可以独当一面的傲罗。  
说起蒂娜，她现在大概正和纽特一起在他们大洋彼岸温暖的小公寓里喝着下午茶。如果我还在那的话，大概也正端着茶杯和他们一起吃着司康饼。  
自从1926年那件事之后，我就一直和他们生活在一起，一开始是纽特和他的那些小动物，后来蒂娜也加入我们，再然后我孤身一人回到纽约。不过没关系，他们马上就要迎来新成员的加入。我离开伦敦的时候，他俩站在码头送我，蒂娜问我觉得会是男孩还是女孩，我回答说男孩。这样也许他们会考虑用我的名字做孩子的中间名？我不知道。  
想想吧，一个男孩，他会有像蒂娜一样漆黑的发色，和纽特一样的蓝绿色眼睛，他会步履阑珊的帮纽特照顾那些动物，咯咯笑着帮蒂娜看着烤炉里的小饼干。他会有爱他的爸爸妈妈，以后肯定还会有自己的弟弟妹妹。他会有个快乐的童年，成长过程中还会遇到一点小挫折，但不会很难，至少，不会像我过去那么艰难。  
我已经很久没有回想过那段经历了。一开始很难，我总是半夜惊醒，以为自己还躺在过去那张冰冷僵硬的木板床上，要在黑暗里眨好一会眼睛才能反应过来。后来，木板床逐渐被司康饼和魔药课本所取代，我就再也没想过纽约。可你瞧，现在我又站在纽约的街道上了，想不想都难。  
老实说，我一开始并不打算去打听帕西瓦尔 格瑞夫斯的下落，我只是漫无目的的低着头走在大街上，我不喜欢纽约，我在这尝到的痛苦比快乐要多得多，我之所以回来是为了蒂娜。她托我去看看她妹妹，顺便给他们带点东西。蒂娜离开不久，奎尼就从国会辞职了，她和雅各布偷偷的在城市的另一端开了一家蛋糕店，生意兴隆，人来人往。我刚从他们那出来，他俩忙的脚不沾地，我本想劝他们雇几个人手，但我一看到他们还挂着汗珠的笑脸，就又把话咽了回去，他们乐在其中呢。  
于是我在那坐了一小会就走了。我沿着第五大道一直走下去，路过了大都会博物馆，中央公园，还顺道去了百老汇。说来奇怪，我生活在纽约时，从没觉得这些地方离我这么近过，很可能是因为我那时候总是低着头驼着背，只敢用余光瞄它们，而且活动范围就总是那区区几个地方。我生活在纽约时，对它一点都不了解，直到现在，我才得以好好看看它，真是讽刺。  
我就这么想着，然后格瑞夫斯就突然出现在我的脑子里，仿佛还像过去那样，站在街对面注视着我。我原地转了一圈——他当然不在，于是，我开始想，他现在怎么样了？  
如果从一开始，从我见他的第一眼算起来的话，我实际上还没见过他。我的意思是，真的他，不是格林德沃假扮的那个。纽特告诉我说，格林德沃用一种十分高级的变形术变成了他的样子，他叫我不要恨他，一切都是格林德沃犯下的。  
纽特想多了，我怎么可能恨他，毕竟，我和他什么关系也没有啊。  
后来，我从纽特借给我的课本上学到了复方汤剂，也是从那时候起，隐隐约约的，我觉得那个和我什么关系都没有的人，大概再也不会和我有关系了。  
我不知道在纽约还有什么值得我打听的，新仇旧恨都随着那个地铁站一起坍塌，化作废墟，再不值得我挂念了。我只是有些好奇，真的格瑞夫斯到底什么样，不管怎么说，他也算是在某种程度上改变了我的命运，可我连他本人的面都还没见过，哦，他甚至可能都不知道我的名字，会有人跟他说吗？说那个默默然是怎么被格林德沃骗得团团转的？  
就去远远的看一眼，看看格林德沃到底是不是个合格的演员（他当然是了，当时可是没有一个人发现，除了纽特），看看那件事对他有没有什么影响，看看他本人是什么样子，更好还是更坏？看看他过的怎么样。我就远远的站在街对面，像他（格林德沃）过去隔着车流看我一样看一眼，也许会假装不经意的迎面走过去，冲他笑笑，看他还记不记得我，不过我了解自己，很可能不会。但我还是要去看一看，然后我就动身回伦敦的家。  
我打定主意后，立刻赶到了伍德沃斯，我坐在马路对面，为了不让自己看起来太奇怪，我还买了份报纸，现在太早了，刚过中午，慢慢等吧，我对自己说。  
我捧着那份报纸，从天光大亮一直等到天光大亮，前者是因为太阳，后者是因为街灯。大门口车水马龙，进进出出，但没有一个是他。  
第二天我终于意识到我这么等下去太蠢了，说不定他请了个长假，或者去外地出差，又或者像奎尼一样也干脆辞职不干，随便跑到某个地方开了个面包店之类的？格瑞夫斯先生的面包店！我差点因为这个奇怪的想法笑出声来，我想象他还穿着那件黑大衣，头发一丝不苟地揉着面团，我摇摇头把这个有些不伦不类的场景赶出眼前。我早就应该进去找个人问问的。  
然后，他们告诉我，他死了。  
然后。他们还告诉我，告诉我他被葬在了哪个墓地，哪块墓碑下边。  
真是一群好心人，我向他们道了谢，其中有一个奇怪的打量着我。他认出我来了？谁在乎，反正我马上就要走了，纽约再没有值得我留恋的了。  
我喜欢他吗。我觉得答案是否定的。他在我印象中的一切都是假的，他的声音是假的，他对我说的话是假的，他碰我的方式是假的，他的目的是假的，他对我好与不好都是假的。那都不是他，就连他也是假的。人怎么可能会喜欢上一个从来不了解，从来没见过，活在自己想象中的人呢？哦，对了，他现在还真的是只能活在想象中了。多荒唐。还没开始，一切早就已经结束了。  
可我还是打算去看看他，毕竟，现在，躺在下边的那个他是真实的了。  
我总得去跟他打个招呼吧？


End file.
